Parodie sur tout, et surtout n'importe quoi
by smarties-ou-MnM's
Summary: AVERTISSEMENT : ceci est une parodie totalement stupide de tout ce qui pourra bien me tomber sous la main, du shonen-ai au lemon en passant par les histoires d'amour guimauves, amateurs du genre, vous êtes prévenus, CECI N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS POUR VOUS.
1. Mary Sue

**Disclaimer :** Bon, tout ça, c'est à Oda, tout le monde le sais, moi comme vous et on s'en fous !

**Le petit mot qui sert à rien :** Bon, je vous prévien tout de suite, ce qui suit, c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai décidé de faire une parodie stupide de différents trucs que les gens aiment bien en général ( ou qu'ils n'aiment pas d'ailleurs ), comme le lemon, les histoires d'amours dégoulinantes ou encore le yaoi. Bref, selon mon inspiration du moment, le délire sera plus ou moins grave.

Sur ce, voici un avant goût de ma stupidité créative avec une parodie d'un Mary Sue, je viens de l'écrire alors soyez indulgents, mon correcteur et moi, on fais ce qu'on peut mais on ne voit pas tout. ( surtout lui d'ailleurs )

* * *

La première chose qu'ils s'étaient tous dit ? Qu'elle était magnifique.

Elle était arrivée dans la matinée, ils se demandaient encore comment.

Sanji lui avait immédiatement sauté dessus, l'oeil en coeur et un gâteau de bienvenue à la main (non, moi non plus je ne sais pas d'où sort le gâteau).

Même Zoro et Luffy avaient sourit en la voyant, charmés.

Elle les avait regardé avec un sourire venu tout droit de la pub Holliwood et ils s'étaient tous protégés les yeux de l'éclat étincelant de ses dents fines et brillantes.

Elle avait traversé le pont de sa démarche de mannequin, ondulant telle une sirène dans l'eau.

Ses longs cheveux blonds, chatoyant et étincelants signés Loréal et son regard de biche hypnotisant par Guerlain.

Tous les hommes étaient subjugués et elle leur lança un regard charmeur, dans son sillage flottait un arôme de Chanel N°5.

Elle repoussa une mèche folle et tous rougirent lorsque son geste dévoila son superbe décolleté Wonderbra.

De sa démarche fluide, elle s'était approché de Sanji, qui en aurait bien fait une crise cardiaque s'il n'avait pas eu peur de fermer les yeux.

Le rêve vivant avait ensuite frôlé Zoro et celui-ci avait frissonné mais elle s'était contenté de le regarder avec un air charmeur et elle s'était dirigée vers le centre du pont.

- Ma sirène ! s'était exclamé Sanji. Êtes-vous venue ici simplement hanter mes rêves ou avez-vous un but précis ?

Elle avait de nouveau sourit, Nami ne trouvait rien à dire tant elle était émerveillée par la prestance et l'aura de beauté que dégégeait la jeune femme.

Celle-ci semblait d'amuser de l'effet qu'elle faisait à tous et elle jeta son dévolu sur Luffy, elle s'approcha de lui et le sourire du concerné doubla.

Elle effleura son visage de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés et sourit.

Même Luffy, qui n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux, était subjugué. Elle eu un rire cristallin et soudain, elle disparut comme une bulle de savon.

Tous poussèrent des cris de surprise et ils cherchèrent frénétiquement l'apparition angélique qu'ils ne retrouvèrent pas à leur grand désarrois.

Même Zoro ne dormit pas cet après-midi là, l'apparition féerique hantait ses pensées et il se demanda longuement qui elle pouvait bien être.

Sanji s'enferma dans sa cuisine pleurer son chagrin et Nami ne cacha pas sa déception, elle qui voulait lui demander la marque de sa crème de jour, c'était raté !

Quant à Luffy, il conserva un sourire béa toute la journée et Usopp se moqua de lui à de nombreuses reprises, bien qu'il eu pourtant dessiné en secret un portrait de celle qui avait troublé leur matinée.

Ils ne la revirent pas de la journée et pourtant, alors que le soleil se couchait, elle réapparut de nouveau sur le pont. Le cri que poussa Luffy en la voyant alerta tout l'équipage et ils se réunirent de nouveau autour de la sublime inconnue.

- Comment t'appelle-tu ? lui demanda Nami. Et comment fais-tu pour arriver ici comme ça ?

L'inconnue éclata de son rire cristallin et tous les garçons présent sur le navire en oublièrent de respirer.

Oui, elle était magnifique.

Mais tout à coup, l'illusion fut brisée, juste au moment où elle prononça cette phrase qui allait tout changer.

De sa voix suave de chanteur de hard rock ivrogne, elle entama son discours sur...

Quoi ? Attendez une minute, de chanteur ivrogne ? ! ? !

- S'lu, les gars, savez pas où qu'il est l'bar ? J'crois qu'jai perdu mon équ'hic'page après avoir mangé ce fruit bulle bulle'hic'.

Ils étaient tellement sur le cul qu'ils ne surent que répondre, rien à dire, le charme était rompu...

La seconde chose qu'ils s'étaient dit à son sujet ? Qu'est ce qu'elle était conne...

* * *

Oui bon je sais, c'est débile, mais c'est juste un échaufement. Dans les prochains chapitres, nous auront droit à un shonon-ai et à un énorme lemon entre... Entre rien du tout d'ailleurs, si je le dit maintenant, ça sert plus à rien de l'écrire. En tout cas amateurs du genre, abstenez-vous !


	2. Lemon

Mesdames et messieurs, voici venu le moment du lemon tant attendu. Je crois bien qu'avec ce chapitre je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs tellement l'idée est stupide et probablement déjà remixée 15 fois.

Enfin je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, allons y pour le «lemon».

**Disclaimer :** ça va vous étoner, mais One Piece appartient toujours à Oda. Je m'en fous toujours autant et je m'éclate quand même avec ses personnages !

* * *

Assis sur le pont avec son tabasco et son marteau, Ussop lançait des regards très suspicieux en direction des cabines dans lesquelles avait disparu Zoro depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ce dernier, qui pour une fois ne dormait pas, s'y était dirigé un bon moment plus tôt en compagnie de Robin et ils n'étaient toujours pas ressortis. Luffy harcelait Sanji et ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux agissements plus que suspect de leurs amis mais pourtant Nami, qui avait toujours eu l'oeil alerte ( bin oui on est navigatrice ou on l'est pas ), remarqua le petit jeu du canonnier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Ussop ? Laisse la porte tranquille, tu vas faire un trou dedans à force de la regarder.

- Tu trouve pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ?

- C'est quoi pour toi bizarre ?

- Bin je sais pas, tu as combien de définitions du mot bizarre toi ?

- Il y a les choses qui sont bizarres pour les gens normaux, et il y a les choses qui sont bizarres pour nous, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

Ussop allait émettre une idée mais franchement, qu'y avait-il à ajouter ?

- D'accord alors mets ça dans la catégorie des trucs bizarres pour nous.

- Tu veux dire que Luffy n'a pas faim ?

- Je veux dire que... il s'interrompit. Comment ça que Luffy n'a pas faim ?

- Et bien quand je parle d'une liste restreinte de choses qui nous semblent bizarres, il n'y en a qu'une en fait, et c'est Luffy n'ayant pas faim.

Encore une fois, il ne trouva rien à ajouter.

Nami était perspicace aujourd'hui, étrange qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ça...

- Non mais c'est pas ça, dit finalement Ussop. Tu trouve pas qu'y a un truc bizarre entre Zoro et Robin ? Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont disparut à l'intérieur.

Nami regarda soudain son ami d'un oeil neuf et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

- Mais oui tu as raison, j'avais pas remarqué ! Maintenant que tu le dis...

- Ha ! Tu vois ! Le grand capitaine Ussop a l'oeil le plus fin de tout Grand Line !

- Bin voyons... En tout cas c'est louche tout ça, on va devoir mener notre petite enquête...

_**ATTENTION**, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Le passage qui va suivre contient un lemon gros comme le bateau et plus jaune que jamais. Je vous aurais prévenus._

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement du hublot qui donnait sur le salon et tentèrent de glisser un oeil à l'intérieur mais ils ne virent rien car la lumière était faible. Louche tout ça me direz-vous, Robin est sensée lire.

Nami se rapprocha avec toute les précautions du mondes et elle plaqua son oeil contre la vitre dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre ses deux amis. Soudain, elle VIT !

Elle étouffa un cri et se retourna, rouge de honte.

- Mon dieu !

- N'est ce pas ! répondit Ussop qui avait regardé avant elle.

- Mais... Il faut prévenir les autres ! C'est un scoop !

- Et qui est-ce qui va se faire découper en rondelles après ça ? railla Ussop

Pendant ce temps, Robin avait redressé la tête en entendant un bruit étrange, juste le temps d'apercevoir Nami qui battait en retraite. Elle sourit mystérieusement.

- Qu'est qui a ? questionna Zoro en la voyant sourire toute seule.

- Les autres se posent des questions.

- Des questions ? Des questions sur quoi ?

- Ce qu'il y a entre nous.

- Tu veux parler de cet horrible citron jaune que tu as voulu ramener de notre dernière escale ? Il est plus gros que moi et il pu ce truc, ça me fais passer les envies de citron ! Il n'y a pas de quoi se poser des questions, c'est moi qui le dit !

- Il était bien trop énorme pour que je le laisse là-bas, c'est une curiosité évoquée dans mon livre et j'aimerais demander à Chopper de le dater.

- Il sait faire ça, le Chopper ?

- Vas savoir... En tout cas mon petit secret ne le restera pas longtemps.

- Il y a plus qu'à espérer que Luffy le mange pas...

* * *

TADAM ! ! !

Et oui, je vous avais prévenus, ce chapitre est d'une nullité à faire peur !

En tout cas ne partez pas s'il vous plaît, je me rattraperais au prochain. J'ai déjà en tête une idée de Shonen-ai concernant notre très cher Luffy, disons spéciale...

Enfin j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous fier à ce passage débile de mon esprit tordu mais je voulais absolument faire un jeu de mot avec le lemon / citron !


	3. shonenai

Me voici me voilà, je suis toujours là !

Inutile de continuer à préciser que tout ça c'est à Oda, je le redis parce que ça me fait une rime et puis voilà !

Désolé ce chapitre a du retard, mais n'allez pas croire, je bosse ( et oui, tout arrive.)

En tout cas, nous avons ici un charmant shonen-ai de notre ami Luffy, qui s'en serait bien passé mais à qui on ne demande rien ^_^

Voilà, bonne lecture et pardonnez les éventuelles fautes.

* * *

Il était assit comme à son habitude sur la proue du navire.

Depuis le matin, il était étrange. L'Autre, ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Depuis le moment où il l'avait vu plonger pour choper Chopper qui était tombé à l'eau, ( non non, aucun jeu de mot stupide ) il ne songeait plus qu'à Lui.

Depuis le moment où on l'avait remonté sur le bateau aux côté d'un Chopper terrorisé.

Il ne songeait plus qu'à Lui, fixant sans la voir la porte qui le séparait de Lui. Il savait depuis le matin qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre.

Rien ne pouvait le faire penser à autre chose et son équipage s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi dans la Lune. Un seul, protégé par cette porte semblable à ses yeux à un coffre fort, ne voyait pas son trouble.

Il n'avait pas fait de razzia dans la cuisine aujourd'hui, il avait trop peur de s'approcher de Lui, de risquer dans la bataille qui aurait immancablement suivit, d'égratigner la chair tant chérie.

- Luffy, ça ne va pas ? demanda finalement Ussop en le voyant ainsi réfléchir.

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda-t-il l'air absent.

- Bientôt onze heure.

- Sanji est toujours dans la cuisine ?

- Bin oui, il surveille la cuisson.

- Je vais aller l'aider, répondit Luffy d'une voix blanche.

Ussop, surprit par l'attitude de son capitaine, le vit descendre avec hésitation de son perchoir et se diriger lentement vers la cuisine.

Ses mains étaient moites, son estomac plus noué que jamais. Allait-il oser formuler cette phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres ?

Serait-il capable d'encaisser un refus ?

A ce moment là, il songea que rien ne saurait le blesser plus qu'un non. Il encaisserait des coups, des explosions ou se jetterait à la mer pour ne pas s'entendre dire non.

Il connaissait la sensation qui lui nouait l'estomac : c'était la faim.

Pas une faim normale, pas une envie d'aller dévaliser le garde manger. Non, il avait faim de Lui.

Il le voulait plus que tout à cet instant précis, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Au fur et à mesure que la porte menaçante se rapprochait de lui, Luffy sentait son coeur s'accélérer jusqu'à battre la chamade, il n'avait plus de salive et c'est presque en tremblant qu'il poussa la porte crainte.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers l'objet de son désir et mit plus d'une minute à se concentrer pour oser articuler quelque chose.

- Sanji, risqua-t-il.

L'intéressé se retourna en haussant les... pardon, le sourcil et Luffy sentit son coeur accélérer encore à la vue de ce qu'il désirait tant.

- Sanji, il est bientôt cuit le steak de requin ?

* * *

TADAM !

Et bin oui , vous vous attendiez à quoi venant de moi ?

N'empêche que je me suis bien marré sur ce chapitre, il est court, mais je l'aime bien ( bin oui, je suis pas très modeste, on peu pas tout avoir ! )

Enfin maintenant, je n'ai pas d'idée précise de ce que je pourrais bien faire alors si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe.


	4. Soirée

* * *

Et me revoilà ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! ^^

Non sérieusement, pour aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de laisser Robin au milieu de son équipage complètement bourré et de voir ce que ça donnait...

Vous m'avez proposé plein d'idées marante mais j'arrive pas à mettre sur pied mon yuri alors en attendant...

C'est complètement OOC mais ça, on s'y attendait.

J'ai déjà écrit une histoire de ce genre mais je trouve qu'elle va bien dans cette série de n'importe quoi en chaîne...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, les persos sont toujours à notre cher Oda mais un jour, on lui piquera !

* * *

Bon, je commence à fatiguer, quand est-ce qu'on se couche ? Je regarde ma montre, trois heure, bin tiens. La dernière fois que je l'ai regardée, c'était à trois heure trente, j'en étais persuadée pourtant...

Quelle idée aussi de vouloir fêter le nouvel an, ou l'anniversaire de notre dernière baston ? Ou la saint glinglin peut-être ? Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'on fête mais vu l'état dans lequel ça les a mit, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance...

Cette soirée, quelle quelle soit, a été un peu trop alcoolisée j'ai l'impression.

Je suis même en train de me dire qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que du Coca dans mon propre verre...

J'observe autour de moi avec un regard que je tente de faire passer pour indifférent afin de cacher le fait que je suis moi aussi, probablement bourrée...

Pour commencer, notre très estimé capitaine, est en train de louvoyer entre les mats et les autres membres de l'équipage, ivre mort en chantant à tue-tête :

- Il était un petit navire, hic, a bin non en fait i devait être grand il a trois mat...

Qui n'avais ja ja jamais navigué hoé ho'hic ! »

Puis le voilà qui se lance dans un fou rire qu'il semble être le seul à comprendre. Je retiens un éclat de rire en constatant le grand moment de solitude qui s'en suit au moment où tous les regards convergent vers lui alors qu'il passe par dessus bord, ivre de rire, et d'autres choses aussi...

Personne, et surtout pas moi, n'a bien sûr la présence d'esprit de songer à aller le chercher, il ne faut pas abuser. L'eau, ça mouille.

Heureusement, Ace passait par là, fort heureusement d'ailleurs lorsqu'on connaît la taille de Grand-Line, et il rattrape son frère juste à temps.

- Mais vous êtes complètement pétés ! constate-t-il judicieusement une fois sur le pont.

- Ace, tu m'avais manqué ! s'exclame Nami en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

Je détourne les yeux de cette scène pour le moins étrange d'Ace en train de rougir comme jamais et attrapant un verre pour se donner une contenance et je reprends le cour de mes pensées ennuyées et probablement bien alcoolisées...

La musique me remplie la tête, tout résonne dans ma tête comme une cloche de bronze dans le silence.

Tous l'équipage s'agite autour de moi, ils ne sont donc jamais fatigués ? Sanji me demande de danser. Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'a bien regardée ? Même si j'étais bourrée je danserais pas.

C'est ça, dégage.

Visiblement, j'ai l'alcool mauvaise...

Je n'ai pas envie de danser, c'est sûrement pour ça que je m'ennuie d'ailleurs... Tout le monde bouge, tout le monde est complètement pété, Ussop est complètement allumé. Son verre est toujours à moitié plein depuis le début de la soirée, je n'y crois pas...

Luffy court partout et je me demande non sans une certaine curiosité purement scientifique si le taux impressionnant d'alcool qui parcourt ses veines à vraiment changé quelque chose.

Soudain, comme s'il m'avait entendu penser, il se dirige vers moi en faisant des zig-zag tellement impressionnants que c'est par miracle que je devine sa destination : moi.

Vite, une diversion !

Je suis sauvé in-extremis par une pauvre cloche bourrée qui décide de commencer un strip-tease sur une table. Il se retourne pour applaudir, le pauvre, il se croit au cirque.

Je regarde la pauvre fille qui ne va pas tarder à se péter la figure et là, c'est l'illumination de la soirée, dans un moment de lucidité qui tient du miracle, je reconnais Nami, seule autre femme sur ce navire en même temps...

Elle a beau connaître tout le monde sur ce bateau et être acclamée par Ace qui a vite rattrapé le niveau d'alcoolémie global, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécierait de se retrouver dans son plus simple appareil devant eux.

Tant pis, il va falloir que j'aille l'aider. Génial...

Je me relève difficilement et l'empêche d'enlever son soutien gorge, hués sur le pont d'Ace et de Sanji. Je passe outre.

Juste à temps, elle hurle, encore un coup pour ma pauvre tête. Mais au moins, elle se rhabille. Apparemment, elle aussi a sa seconde de lucidité puisqu'elle réalise soudain qu'elle se balade entre les mats avec son soutien-gorge à moitié dégrafé. Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle tente de frapper sur Zoro, qui cuve tranquillement dans son coin et qui n'a, à priori, rien regardé de son numéro. Elle vise deux mètres à gauche et se gaufre sur le pont. Je m'en moque, j'ai déjà fait ma B.A.

Allez, je retourne m'asseoir, attendre que ça passe.

Je vais boire un autre Coca tiens, ça me réveilleras. Ou pas...

Mon verre à la main, je retrouve ma place, la musique tambourine toujours jusqu'au fin fond de ma tête. Mais bon sang, pourquoi cette fête ? Dire que je pourrais être en train de lire tranquillement. Mais non, tout le monde fait la fête, alors je dois faire la fête.

Saleté. Quelle heure est-il ?

Trois heure quinze ? Évidemment, même ma montre en a après moi. Ils ne semblent pas décidés à s'arrêter et vu le nombre de catastrophes qui se produisent en quinze minutes, j'imagine que d'ici demain, ils auront eu tout le temps de mettre le feu au navire...

Je bois un coup pour me consoler, le liquide chaud coule dans ma gorge...

Une seconde, chaud ? Un Coca ? Finalement, il n'y a pas que du Coca on dirait, je me renseigne auprès de Sanji qui a fait les cocktails. Évidemment que je me sens mal, j'en suis à mon cinquième Whisky-Coca ! Tu m'étonne que je divague complètement.

En tout cas, je ne suis pas pire que les autres, Ussop est en train de parier avec Franky qu'il va se raser le crâne, Nami tourne autour d'Ace et lui fonce dedans toutes les trois secondes et Sanji hurle sur Zoro, qui est en fait une serpillière de couleur verte.

Les bouteilles de Vodka vides que j'aperçois dans un coin doivent être pour beaucoup dans tout ce bordel.

J'en ai marre...

Normalement lorsque l'équipage fait la fête, je me débrouille toujours pour rester sobre et calme. Sauf que se soir, Sanji a visiblement décidé qu'il ne servait rien sans alcool fort. Je préfère éviter de lui demander de l'eau, au cas ou il me servirais de l'eau de vie. Dans mon état je ne serais pas capable de discerner un dictionnaire d'une plante verte alors évitons de tenter le Diable.

Bon, je n'ai qu'à dormir, ils me réveilleront en allant se coucher, s'ils se couchent, ce qui m'étonnerais.

Alors ils me réveilleront pas et ça m'arrange aussi.

La prochaine fois, je reste dans ma cabine et je m'enferme avec un livre...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, c'est bizarre, ça ressemble à rien mais je me suis quand même bien amusée en imaginant cette soirée...

Maintenant, je vais essayer de me mettre à mon yuri mais je ne garantis rien, j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire en ce moment...

A vos claviers ! Et reviewer ! ^^


	5. Sanji

ME REVOILA !

Je sais, ça fait des lustres, j'espére vous avoir manqué ( bin voyons, pourquoi pas )

Pour fêter mon retour, voici la petite vie de Sanji où il est question de pâtes, d'anglaises et de NCIS... Certains persos sont OOC, d'autres moins. Notre Sanji pète les plombs et on va dire qu'il manque de sommeil parce qu'il hurle sur tout le monde sans distinction de sexe.

* * *

Sanji chantonnait tranquillement dans sa cuisine, il venait de finir les Iles flottantes qu'il allait apporter à ses deux déesses dans l'espoir d'un remerciement enjôleur.

Il sortit de la cuisine quasiment en dansant, son plat entre les mains quand il percuta une masse informe non identifiée et affalée sur le pont, juste derrière la porte de SA cuisine.

Il s'étala de tout son long, renversant sa crème par terre aux pieds d'Ussop qui passait justement à cet instant.

- Hé Luffy ! cria-t-il immédiatement. Sanji vient de se gaufrer, ça à fait de la crème renversée !

- C'est pas de la crème renversée, abruti !

Afin de bien appuyer son propo, Sanji - qui était un peu contrarié du coup - envoya son pied dans la tête d'Ussop avec un soupçon de mauvaise foi.

- Quoi ! Sanji a fait des gaufres ? hurla Luffy en arrivant. Avec de la crème ? Génial !

Sanji n'hésita pas longtemps, il envoya son pied dans la tête de son "cher" capitaine, et puis tiens, un autre pour Ussop qui se relevait, comme ça c'est prix de groupe.

Sanji : I / Les deux crétins : O.

Un problème à la fois, il se concentra sur son second problème - qui en fait était le premier - c'est à dire la masse informe non identifiée et affalée sur le pont qui l'avait fait trébucher. La masse informe non identifié etc... que nous nommerons ici, - et ce afin de faciliter la lecture - Zoro, n'avait pas remué un cil. Il bougea néanmoins lorsque le pied du cuisinier entra en contact avec sa tête. Il cligna des yeux et bailla un coup puis croisa le regard furibond de Sanji, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me réveiller, Panzani ?

Sanji allait se mettre à hurler mais il tiqua à ce nouveau surnom pour le moins étrange et regarda Zoro avec une mine septique.

- C'est quoi encore que ce nom à la con ?

- Bin s'il est con, il te convient.

- REPOND A LA QUESTION ! ! ! ! !

Zoro bailla de nouveau sans faire attention au cuisinier hors de lui et Nami arriva.

- Tu connais pas Panzani Sanji ? Mais tu regarde jamais la télé ou quoi ?

Sanji commençait vraiment à en avoir par-dessus le sourcil de cette histoire de Panzani mais comme la question venait de Nami, il sut qu'elle ne disait pas cela dans le but de le vexer, elle était si gentille, si adorable, si belle si...

Bon okay on va s'arrêter parce qu'on va pas y passer la nuit.

- Non, Nami chérie ! Je m'occupe de vous préparer de délicieux plats, à Robin de mon cœur et à toi !

- A oui, c'est vrai. Tiens, tu nous as fais de la crème renversée ?

- A la base, se sont des Iles flottantes, Nami de mon cœur. Mais à cause de ce *§£¤ ! de Zoro, elle est tombée.

- Tu sais cqui te dit le *§£¤ ?

- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il me dit le *§£¤ ! De toute façon il sait pas aligner trois phrases cohérentes le *§£¤ !

- Tu veux voir si je sais aligner trois phrases ?

- Va plutôt aligner trois ronflements ! T'es encore plus chiant quand t'es réveillé !

- De toute façon c'est pas bon la crème renversée, intervint Nami.

- Mais enfin, puisque c'était des Iles flottantes. C'est de la crème anglaise.

- Mais elles flottent pas les îles ! hurla Luffy qui venait d'en balancer une à la mer. Elle a coulé à la première vague !

Sanji sentit qu'il perdait son calme (non, non, il ne l'avait pas encore perdu ).

- Mais t'as raison, renchérit Ussop. Elles flottent pas tes îles ! Et la crème renversée anglaise, elle est en train de dégouliner partout !

- Une anglaise renversée ? Où ? Elle est blessée ? paniqua Chopper en courant autour du pont.

Sanji se demanda si ça allait à l'encontre de ses principes d'utiliser un couteau pour s'ouvrir les veines...

- Bon Panzani, tu nettoies ton bordel oui ? C'est là que je dors moi.

( Est-il utile de préciser qui vient de faire cette remarque ?)

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE NOM A LA CON BORDEL ! ? !

Le cuito pétait légèrement les plombs et Zoro était mort de rire. Luffy ne comprenait rien et Ussop faisait des expériences en balançant des îles par-dessus bord. Quant à Chopper, il cherchait toujours la malade.

- T'énerve pas Sanji, lui dit Nami. C'est la pub pour les pâtes, on l'a vue hier pendant qu'on regardait NCIS.

- Bin moi j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il lui casse pas la gueule au méchant...

- C'est pas grave Luffy, compati Zoro. Tu peux retourner piller le frigo, le cuisto à l'air un peu trop excité pour s'en rendre compte.

Effectivement, Sanji ne réagi aucunement au cri de joie de Luffy et il garda son regard fixé sur Nami.

- Nami chérie, peux-tu m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec les ( pardon l'œil ) en cœur.

Nami soupira.

- Bon, OK. Chopper, Ussop, avec moi.

Les deux concernés se mirent au garde-à-vous et Nami fit deux mouvements de chef d'orchestre.

- Trois... quatre.

- "**_Des pâtes, des pâtes ! Oui mais des Panzani !"_**

Sur ce coup là, Sanji était septique quant à la santé mentale de Nami.

- Tout ça pour ça ? Mais c'est de la merde comme nom.

- Bien sûr, dit Zoro. Mais tu noteras qu'avec ça on a quand même réussi à te soûler pendant dix minutes. J'en ai même profité pour envoyer Luffy piller le frigo.

Sanji hésita une seconde : sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être dans la cuisine ou casser la gueule à Zoro. En entendant un bruit de mastication en provenance de la cuisine, il choisit la première option et se précipita sur la porte. Zoro retourna donc se coucher pendant que les trois autres, emballés, continuaient à chanter.

* * *

On découvrit plus tard que Nami avait attrapé une insolation, ce qui justifiait son état de quasi ébriété ce jour là.

Chopper chercha la malade pendant une bonne partie de la journée jusqu'à ce que Robin lui explique qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Ussop et Luffy finirent privé de dessert et il tirèrent une tête de trois pieds de long toute la soirée, deux pour Ussop (Un jeu de mot débile ? Jamais ! )

* * *

ET VOILA !

Bin oui, on touche bientôt le fond de la stupidité là. Promis la prochaine fois, on commence à creuser.

En attendant, enjoy la compagnie, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	6. Yuri

Et me revoilà ! Après un temps interminable je vous l'accorde, je remets le couvert ! Avec un Yuri estampillé « n'importe quoi et Cie », garanti sans queue ni tête. Ça a l'air mignon, ça a l'air d'un yuri. Ça aurait presque l'air normal… Ou pas.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir, en espérant que vous aimerez (et que Oda me les prête) et quelle subtilité dans le disclaimer, c'est incroyable.

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Nami fixait sans relâche l'objet de tous ses tourments. Elle était tellement belle…

Ses courbes parfaites, les reflets du soleil, presque érotiques dans sa longue chevelure.

Elle aurait pu passer la journée à la contempler sans oser battre des cils tant sa peur de la voir disparaitre était grande.

Elle passait des heures à admirer en secret sa perfection sans taches.

Ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était le soleil. Contempler les reflets infinis du soleil sur sa peau, son visage, la courbe délicate de ses mains...

Lorsque la lumière du soleil couchant tombait sur elle comme une source d'eau pure, Nami en oubliait bien souvent de respirer.

Même les hurlements de Luffy et les mensonges D'Ussop ne la dérangeaient plus depuis l'arrivée de cette déesse à bord du navire.

L'espèce humaine avait été créée dans le simple but d'en arriver à tant de beauté et de perfection réunies. Elle en était certaine maintenant...

Lorsque Nami fixait l'objet de son désir, les étincelles d'envie qui brillaient dans ses yeux étaient visibles depuis l'autre bout du navire.

Elle brulait tellement de pouvoir la serrer contre son cœur ! Chaque regard qu'elle lui lançait était une souffrance supplémentaire et une joie indicible.

Si seulement elle osait, si seulement elle avait ce courage, elle aurait fui depuis longtemps avec l'unique merveille faisant encore battre son cœur.

Elle avait tenté pourtant, elle avait argumenté durant des heures, elle avait presque pleuré.

Elle ne désirait pourtant pas grand-chose, simplement la toucher, l'admirer. Pouvoir la contempler dans l'intimité des cabines…

Mais non, la réponse était toujours non, et impossible de dérober une telle chose malheureusement…

* * *

Robin voyait parfaitement ces regards que Nami tentait par-dessous tout de rendre discrets.

Mais rien n'échappait à l'archéologue du navire et les tentatives de discrétion de Nami avaient plutôt tendance à la faire sourire.

Elle interceptait parfois son regard, par jeu, et Nami détournait immédiatement la tête, l'air de rien.

Ce que Nami désirait, Robin le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas le lui offrir, pas immédiatement tout du moins.

Le jeu devenait dangereux, Nami n'en pouvait plus de tant d'attente, Robin jouait avec son coeur et elle le savait.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser faire Nami. La jeune audacieuse était egalement voleuse et Robin savait que cela n'en faisait pas quelqu'un de fiable.

Elle repoussait donc la soupirante avec tous les arguments en son pouvoir, tout en sachant qu'elle perdrait la partie un jour.

Nami n'était pas du genre à abandonner quelque chose qu'elle désirait mais Robin ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

Ce petit jeu avait au moins le mérite d'amuser les autres membres de l'équipage qui assistaient en souriant à des débats interminables entre les deux seules femmes du navire.

Débat que Nami commençait invariablement de la même façon presque larmoyante de désespoir :

- Robin je t'en prie, par tous les diables, laisse-moi au moins la toucher, je veux estimer le prix de cette statue en or massif minimum 28 carat…

- Hors de question, c'est une représentation grandeur nature de la Déesse Isis, je veux l'étudier avant que tu ne décides de la vendre n'importe où !

* * *

Et voilà ! Court et stupide je sais, mais je me remets au boulot. Donnez-moi votre avis.


End file.
